


The Fangs are Fake but the Feelings are Real

by trubleinmyparadise



Series: lonely together, chosen family forever [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: !!!fluff bitch!!!, F/M, Fluff, M/M, also oblivious boys ohnhonhon, no angst here im too tired of it, renge is mentioned a lot and i swear later I’llinclude her and the other club members more, slice of host club life, so enjoy siblings being supportive and cute boyfriends, this is a set up to some other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubleinmyparadise/pseuds/trubleinmyparadise
Summary: Tamaki is conflicted about the twins brotherly love act as both for Kyoya’s benefit as well as on his own confusing feelings. So, obviously he and the single half of the devilish twins should conspire together so that Kyoya and Kaoru will be requested more as a set act!  Hikaru goes along with it becuase of unfair persuassion tactics and a general need to meddle like a good big brother.





	The Fangs are Fake but the Feelings are Real

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for the warm reception and response to Lonely Together, the fic this piece suceeds. You dont have to read the other, but tiny details might make more sense.

“You know Hikaru,” Momo Ikimura leaned in, her tea cup pulled close to her chest, “Kaoru-chan and Kyoya-senpai have been spending a lot of time together recently.” Kaoru could feel his brother hold back a flinch. Biting his lip, he decided to answer for his twin.

 

“Well, Ikimura-san, you can’t really blame me,” a downcast gaze, “Hikaru has been...” A glance at Haruhi. “Busy.” Here he let his face fall, just the slightest bit.

 

All four girls leaned in further, sucking in a breath. Kaoru swiped at his face. Tears made their way to his eyes, absolutely not inconspicuously put there a moment ago. Hikaru, catching on, grasped his hands. 

 

“Oh Kaoru, I didn’t know you were lonely.”

 

One of the girl’s noses bled. ‘Huh,’ Kaoru thought, ‘she must be new, if this affects her so much.’ He was drawn out of his thoughts as fingers brushed his cheek. Oops, distracted.  
Hikaru looked at him in wait. The girls wouldn’t notice, but Kaoru had been spacing a lot today. He had stayed up late last night putting the finishing touches on their newest cosplay. He wanted Friday afternoon free for him and Kyoya.

 

“It’s no problem Hikaru, if you really don’t,” a small hiccup, “don’t want me around.” Momo quickly wiped away tears. 

 

“Kaoru~”

 

“Hikaru!~”

 

The girls squealed as Kaoru was pulled flush against his brother. The twins had to keep from laughing. 

 

Kaoru didn’t have to look to know a raven-haired teen and a blond idiot were watching them. Haruhi was used to it by now, and wasn’t bothered because she was rational enough to know an act when she saw one - Kyoya was just automatically protective and Tamaki frustratingly jealous. Endearing, but not when Tamaki was ripping Kaoru out of his brothers arms, crying about incest and Daddy’s little boy and Kaoru’s heart belonging to another, Mommy was being portrayed, why Kaoru?

 

Kaoru, to his chagrin, was deadpan as he was forced to stand, shaken by his shoulders by a hysterical Tamaki. As Hikaru laughed, however, the shadow king descended upon them.  
The older Hitachiin sat ramrod straight at his senpai’s death glare, and shrank back on Milord’s behalf. 

 

“Tamaki,” with a smile cut by knives, Kyoya yanked the collar of the other boy’s uniform. “A word?” 

 

Shaken, Tamaki merely stumbled after him as they went to the curtained off portion of the club room. From where he was unceremoniously dropped onto the couch, Kaoru stared at the ceiling.

 

The girls had already been ushered out by Hani and Mori dressed in security guard garbs, so he had no qualms about uttering his next sentence.

 

“When the hell did this become our lives?”

 

He didn’t quite know who he was talking to, but Hikaru still felt the need to answer.

 

“When someone opened our door, and someone else stepped inside.”

 

It was a reply he wasn’t expecting from his twin, but he’d take it.

 

“And when did you get so insightful?” He said it jokingly, but in all honesty his brother wasn’t as familiar as he once was, albeit in a good way.

 

Hikaru, lounging by his younger brother’s side, looks at him out of the corner of his eye. He smiles a rueful smile, but it softens before he speaks. 

 

“When you grew up, and ran off with a prince.” 

 

Before Kaoru could reply, because wasn’t that an interesting idea his brother was pitching, Hikaru was standing and practically bouncing to Haruhi. 

 

Huh.

 

He sat up quickly, walking over to his boyfriend as Tamaki scurried off to his dark mushroom corner to pout. “I hope you weren’t too hard on Tono, I think he’s finally starting to get the idea.” He took his usual perch to the teen’s left, and held his hand. Out of habit, Kyoya pulled it forward and kissed his knuckles before returning their conjoined hands to the table. 

 

With a sigh, grey eyes casted themselves to the blonde. “I simply explained that it was an act, one he came up with, and that unless the customers want to see a love pentagon, I strongly suggest to keep to his clients.” Kaoru hummed, leaning his head on his free palm. 

 

“You know, we don’t really interact during active club hours,” Kaoru changes topics easily, nonchalantly. “How do the girls know we’ve been spending more time together?” If Kaoru didn’t know any better, he would have said Kyoya winced.

 

“Strange, isn’t it?” Kyoya turns away from the grieving club king and focuses on his computer. He grabs the mouse and starts to scan through the layout of their next magazine.

 

With a laugh, Kaoru shifts a tad closer. “Renge isn’t very sneaky, Kyoya-senpai,” he says lowly, grip tightening on the other’s fingers. “You’re lucky I know it wasn’t you who asked her to sneak a few candid shots, and that you just merely ignored it after a spike in attendance.” At this, Kyoya looked up and met his partner’s eyes. Damn him, damn him for falling in love with someone as sharp as himself. The Hitachiin smiled sweetly, but Kyoya knew there was more coming. “No following us on actual dates, and no real intimate moments.” At this, the sweet smile drops to a dangerous, signature twin smirk, it somehow more threatening when it was only one of them present.

 

Kyoya nodded. “Already factors that Renge and I have discussed.” Satisfied, Kaoru settles back, instead pulling out his phone to check notifications. They sit in companionable silence afterwards, both doing there own tasks. Occasionally Kyoya removes his hand to type, but as soon as he’s done it slips back into place. 

 

Unknown to them, a certain trio is watching the scene.

 

Haruhi sighs for the fifth time since club activities had officially ended. She still needed to clean…

 

“They’re so cute~” Tamaki whisper squealed, clutching a pillow from the couch they rested backwards on. Hikaru grumbled and crossed his arms, even if he admitted to himself his twin did have an air of peace that only settled around the shadow king. 

 

“I don’t understand why we’re spying on them. They’re already together, it’s not like we can do much more.” The blond straightens to attention. Haruhi sighs for a sixth time as Tamaki slaps an arm around her and Hikaru’s shoulders and pulls them closer. 

 

“Because!” He shouts, somehow not gaining the couple’s attention. Lowering his voice to normal levels, he continues, “we have to come up with a plausible act for them, so Kaoru and Daddy’s devilish son don’t have to imply incestous relations any longer!” The two younger hosts roll their eyes. 

 

“Milord,” Hikaru drawls, “Kaoru and I’s act is perfectly fine, and I doubt Kyoya-senpai will let us experiment when the profits are at stake.” Tamaki deflated slightly, but isn’t deterred.  
“But Hikaru,” he whines, leaning down till he’s nose to nose with the redhead, hands on his shoulders, “don’t you want to do an act with me and Haruhi, instead?” 

 

Hikaru was frozen, staring into pools of deep purples and blues, his face on fire. Swallowing, he moves his face back an inch with a raised brow. “Boss, don’t you think things are fine the way they are?” Something flashed in the king’s eyes, before it was gone in a hyper frensie of limbs. 

 

“No! We must show Mommy and Kaoru they shouldn’t be ashamed of showing their feelings for one another in front of the princesses!” He stood on top of the couch cushions, finger gun pointing to the sky. Hikaru met Haruhi’s gaze and grinned. Receiving a small, exasperated one in return, he smiled wider. Maybe things did need to change - just a little bit.

 

***

 

Kaoru squinted suspiciously. Across the lunch table his brother and their friends - sans Kyoya - were whispering together, several seats away from him. He glanced at his boyfriend, who merely shrugged from the seat in front of him.

 

“Tamaki hasn’t mentioned anything to me,” the shadow king’s gaze traveled to the group once more. 

 

“Now I’m starting to get worried,” the red head muttered, snatching up a sushi roll with his chopsticks. The rolls were made by Ootori-hired chefs, nothing was going to keep him from finishing his meal, not even suspicious friends.

 

“Are our plans still in place for tonight?”

 

Kaoru blinks and drags his focus from his twin’s ducked head. Kyoya raises an eyebrow. “Of course, unless we find out otherwise.” He doesn’t risk another look, but Kyoya seems to understand.

 

He sends a upward curve of his lips that would have been terrifying if meant for the boy across from him. “Don’t worry, if we really don’t want to partake in any of their foolish adventures, there’s nothing they can do about it.” It really shouldn’t, but it sends a spark of warmth to know Kyoya would go to great odds just to spend time with him alone.

 

“Let’s just hope for everyone’s sake they leave us be tonight, eh?” The continue to eat in peace.

 

***

 

They don’t send their plan in motion until Saturday. 

 

Tamaki felt the costumes allowed for them to become more “primal” (a term Hikaru genuinely gagged at) and would help them be more open about their emotions in front of everyone. Hikaru just wanted to see their reactions, and Haruhi wasn’t involved, merely a victim of circumstance

 

Honestly, these rich people needed to find a better pass time than meddling in their friends’ love lives. 

 

Hikaru, when he first saw all their costumes on together at once, was filled with pride. His brother was a prodigy when it came to design. The twins sleek vests, the collars furred in vixen orange, showed off their slim forms perfectly. Haruhi’s thin jacket was flattering but not tight, and the shoulder patches of fur a rich chestnut to match her hair were soft even to the eye. Hani-senpai’s bunny whiskers were a nice touch, as well as the golden fur trim around the cuffs of both his pants and wrists. Mori-senpai’s pancho was more fitting than he would have thought, giving the tall teen a bear like quality while also being stylish. And Tamaki’s aviator jacket was light and clung in all the right places, the feathers on his arms giving an aerodynamic quality to the whole piece. Kyoya… Kyoya pulled the part of a big bad wolf off very well with his parka esque ensemble, the dark pelt in a loose pile around his neck in an illusion to a wolf’s mane. 

 

These details combined with their tails and ears sold the enchanted forest animal theme flawlessly. All of it thanks to Kaoru. 

 

Hikaru smirked at Haruhi, who was still a little off put about being a squirrel even if she wouldn’t admit it, and stalked up to her in true fox fashion - his twin in tow. They rarely did this anymore, pick on the brunette together, but it was nice to fall into routine every once in a while. Especially if it could take Haruhi out of that serious mindset she always found herself in.

 

Before they could tease the girl, Tono was begging to start early. Hikaru wondered for a split second why he was so eager to start, but then he remembered. Plan “get-Kaoru-and-Kyoya- to-create-an-act-together” was in motion the second the doors opened.

 

Each host or host pair slipped away to their usual posts, ready for the doors to open and the ladies to file in. Tamaki and Hikaru exchanged a nod as Haruhi sighed, and Kaoru pretended not to notice their strange behavior. Instead, he fought off a blush as Kyoya smirked at him while in the outfit Kaoru had made for him. He had made the other clothes before, but there was something possessive that preened in Kaoru seeing his boyfriend wearing something made by him. And Kyoya knew it all to well, the smug bastard. 

 

Still, Kaoru threw on a smile for the guests. 

 

The club session was about half way through when Kaoru noticed his brother get fidgety. That’s when he knew something was definitely up, and thought back to lunch the previous day. If it was a prank, his brother would have filled him in. 

 

So now he could only assume murder. 

 

Not Hikaru murdering someone, but the older twin doing something stupid that could get him killed. Most likely by the shadow king, though the secondary suspect was the younger himself. Hani-senpai was somewhere in the realm of possibility too, though that could only be possible if Mori-senpai or Usa-chan were hurt. 

 

He was surprised, however, when Hikaru motioned for him to follow when they had a lul in customers. Kaoru frowned, but obliged. His brother almost ran to Haruhi and Tamaki, who were entertaining together for once, when Kaoru tripped.

 

Have you ever been tipping back in a chair, and the second you feel yourself push too far time slows down and everything you’ve done to deserve the cruel fate of falling to your death flashes before your eyes? It felt a lot like that, careening forward without his brother to catch him. But a pair of familiar strong arms caught him before he reached the ground. 

 

That’s how he found himself staring into worried steel eyes, panting and clutching at tendrils of fake fur. He swallowed harshly, noting the audience their commotion had gathered. He could almost hear the snap of Renge’s camera, though she was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Now,” Kyoya broke the silence with a cajoling tone, “what’s a little fox doing here all alone?” 

 

‘Shit.’  
Despite his obvious flush, Kaoru forced himself to calm. “I don’t know, Mister Wolf,” he felt satisfied by the quick flare of the older’s nostrils, “I think I’m lost.”

 

Humming in slight exaggeration, Kyoya brings them to a stand. Kaoru doesn’t have to look to know his brother is forcefully distracting his corner of the room and ignoring the transaction. So this was the group’s lunch room plan. 

 

By the subtle twitch of one of his boyfriend’s eyes, Kyoya was on a similar track of thought.  
With a look shared, they thought they might as well carry it through. Kaoru, glancing at the girls surrounding them, didn’t know if they’d survive not performing.

 

“Well, how about an offer, little fox.” Kaoru liked the nickname too much. “You keep me company, and I’ll make sure you don’t get eaten in these dangerous woods.” The smirk showed fake porcelain fangs. Kaoru liked those a little too much.

 

He could hear a few girls swoon and squeal as he kept up his faux look of innocence.  
“Why, that’s so nice of you, Mister Wolf.” He measured his next words very carefully. “Are you sure there isn’t anything else I could repay your kindness with?” His brother stalled across the room, but otherwise didn’t interrupt. 

 

Kyoya chuckled, dark and husky, and released the small redhead in favor of taking his hand and leading him to a couch. “No, I’m afraid we have company. The forest isn’t a very private place.” That made the transition from a scene to interacting with the customers with their new personas. One of the girl’s had a soiled-with-red tissue sticking out of her purse.  
Kaoru was both embarrassed and enjoying himself immensely. Everytime Kyoya leaned in to talk to him directly, or caress the fake ears atop his head, he would shiver just a tad more than reality would warrant for the girl’s to see, but kept up the “coy but aloof fox lost in the woods with the hungry wolf” character no matter how dark the older teen’s eyes got.

 

By the time the girl’s had filed out, he had fallen into a seamless routine with Kyoya. As much as he enjoyed it, a little warning would have been nice. When their last guest had left, Kaoru stood to pick up the tea tray. He tensed when a hand ran down his lower back, down his tail, and rested on the back of his thigh. 

 

He looked down to meet the dark eyes of the shadow king. Hikaru may not be getting murdered, but Kaoru felt he was going to be devoured. After a short staring contest, Kyoya stood, and kissed the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. Squeaking, Kaoru hurried to storage to put away unused china. 

 

***

 

“So?” Hikaru bumped their shoulders together as they walked behind the rest of the host club, heading to Tamaki’s limo to go out to eat. Kaoru rolled his eyes, but returned the gesture.

 

“You’re lucky Kyoya-senpai enjoyed it, or you wouldn’t be so chipper, you know.” Hikaru brightens for a second, before his eyes narrow.

 

“Enjoy it? He didn’t go pervy on you, did he? I swear, you can never tell who’s a furry these-”

 

“Hush,” he hisses, batting his brother on the head. Hikaru laughs, hooking his arm with the other as he tries to flail away. 

 

“Relax,” he mutters, sneaking a glance at the five in front of them. Kaoru lets his arms go lax in defeat. “I don’t mean anything. As long as he doesn’t force you to do anything and you’re happy, I’m fine with whatever you two get up to.” Kaoru blinks.

 

He thinks back the other day when Hikaru mention him growing up and running off with a prince. His eyes find Haruhi’s back in the crowd. She really was a big influence on his brother, if she could get him to not only think out his accessions on situations, but articulate them. Hikaru nudges him again.

 

“You’re over thinking things again.”

 

“Sorry, guess you guys keep me on my toes so much I can’t help but read in to everything.” Hikaru nods and casts him a look. Kaoru was staring ahead, a bittersweet, soft look on his face. He still felt bad about how childish he acted months ago, even if it did inadvertently cause his brother to fall in love and admit it to the person. 

 

But they were stronger now, both together and independent of each other. And right now, his brother by his side in a quiet moment, his friends an arms length away, ready to be pulled closer and not, for once, pushed away? He was happy, and he wouldn’t want to change a single thing. 

 

Tamaki let out a loud laugh, a genuine one and not the staged ones he gave to the ladies. Well, there were a few things that were progressing. With that, Hikaru sped them up, slipping away from his brother as the younger linked arms with Kyoya instead. The older took his place to his king’s left, being welcomed by a breathtaking smile. Yeah, some things could change.


End file.
